Rotten.ST
Rotten.ST was unveiled on the 1st of September 2016 as the 10th vocal for Chipspeech. His name was revealed after a fan asked about the AY-3-8910 appearing in Chipspeech with Plogue revealing in the process he was also one of the two upcoming vocals.link Website Description Rotten.ST has been in and out of British prisons since starting the cyberpunk movement in the early ’80s. Although nobody really knows exactly what he was arrested for, we can only imagine it was for good reasons. Rotten.ST has a pathological relationship with any form of authority, justice, law or order. You can be sure you will find him there loudly decrying the system, clamoring against police brutality, trying to start a riot (often succeeding). He is always be the first one in the paddy wagon. When things get rough, his signature blunt weapon is a large microphone stand, which he will gladly swing towards anyone in uniform. His intentionally buzzy and electronic voice and his looks -which consists in showing off as much electronic parts as possible- are all about subverting social norms. Design His manner of speech and outfit are loosely modeled after British punk rock style. Based on his given background details, his age can be placed at least in his 30's. He is confirmed regardless younger then Dandy 704.link His location is set as "HM Prison Belmarsh (safe bet)" and website link is also set up to link to the prisons own information page. His responses in sound clips are often written in capitals with each letter containing a space between (example; "S E C U R I T Y" instead of "security"). His grammar is quite poor and his text reflects a less accurate spelling and more speech-matching style. Personality Rotten.ST was first hinted as early as 12 Jun 2016 when Terminal 99 expressed concern with him getting out.link On July 6 2016, when a fan asked which character was definitely not looking for companionship of any kind.link He is wary of the colour blue as it reminds him of the police.link Rotten.ST has an attitude and many twitter responses are written in a dated British slang to reflect this. He is prone to swearing such using the intensifier "bloody". He is the only other Chipseech robot besides Bert Gotrax to openingly swear, though unlike Bert, Rotten is not censored. Also like Dee Klatt he is a criminal, though in Dee's case they were apparently innocent and the charges falsified, Rotten however is very much guilty of his crimes. Relationships Dandy 704 He is not afraid of Dandy 704, even inviting him into a fight. The two of them definitely don't like each other or get along.Dandy and Rotten insulting each other Cider Talk'84 His certainly not respectful of CiderTalk and mocked Cider when he hacked his account. Lady Parsec He is wary of the watchful eye of Lady Parsec. His persona is very much against Parsec's best interests. History Due to his behavior, Rotten has been in and out of prison for 30 years and has been a known trouble maker throughout. His first interaction with another Synth officially was when he hacked CiderTalk'84's account "Drhandshake". He had just left prison at the time apparently.link Character Influences His manners are normally liken with that of a mid-late 1900s labour/lower class British stereotype that became famous during the British punk rock era. His design is meant to reflect specifically more the Techno-punk style of the 1980s that became popular as a result of the raise of techno music in the 1970s. His personality very much reflects the anti-establishment political stance that punk rock established itself as a foundation during its raise as a music genre during this period of time. The "ST" in his name likely comes from the computer known as the "Atari ST", of which the soundchip he is based on was famously used within. The glowing bomb symbol on his chest is the same symbol that appeared on the ATARI ST screen when the computer encountered an error to signal it had essentially "crashed". When it was noted by a fan as one of the biggest woes of Atari ST users, it was stated by the Chipspeech twitter account that they "had to add it".link When he hacked CiderTalk'84's account, the first sound clip he added starts "it sure is great to get out of that prison" in his own voice. This is a dig at CiderTalk, as the 1984 Mac presentation begins "it sure is great to get out of that bag".link Technical Information Demos/Samples Trivia *Though Chipspeech was designed for singing and music originally, Rotten was the first to feature anything music-themed in his design. In this case both his mic stand and overall punk-rock design. Gallery Upcoming2.png|Teaser Rotten.ST Interface.png| References Poll Which characteristic trait of Rotten.ST do you like the most? Name of Character Appearance Voice; Singing Voice; Talking Background + history Social account Category:Male character Category:16 bit vocal Category:Characters Category:Chipspeech Voices Category:Emulation based